G☆PC32 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 32: The Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Suzaku's Ninjutsu and Genbu's Alchemy!!! The story begins with a flashback 16 years ago with Young Kagerou carry the baby Hermione who's crying in her arms. Hermione's mother carrying a big bag and a spear on her back as she's about to leave. Young Kagerou: My lady, what are you going to do now? And about your daughter who has just been born? Hermione's mother: I'm sorry. But my husband was kidnapped by an aggressive Nekomata, and Hermione was bitten by the same beast that really traumatized her. I have to chase this damn Nekomata to find my husband... But if me and my husband do not survive, Hermione will be considered officially as a member of the Kouga clan. I'm a huntress, I spent my life chasing the most dangerous monsters. Young Kagerou: Wait for a minute. Hermione's mother: Eh? Young Kagerou: *weird look* I thought that you are endowed with a fragile health, you haven't support these events and the childbirth was very bad that you'll die after birth. Hermione's mother hit at Young Kagerou's head and had an anger glare in a comical way. Hermione's mother: Idiot! Do you think I'm as vulnerable as that? She then about to leave while saying for a last time. Hermione's mother: Take care of Hermione, okay? Young Kagerou: I promise you to take care of your only daughter. But promise me to stay alive until you can find him. Hermione's mother then leave from them while carrying the bag on her back. The baby Hermione was crying loudly while Young Kagerou comforted her with worry. Young Kagerou: Poor little girl, she is still so young... I promise to take care of you, I replaced your mother. 6 years later since Young Hermione grew up, she is under the guardianship of the Kouga clan. In the room where Young Hermione sobbed, she's buried her face on knees in the fetal position, until Teen Kagerou's voice was heard. Teen Kagerou's voice: Hermione-san? Why are you crying? Young Hermione: Okoi laughed at me, she said I was afraid of cats and I cry all the time! But I'm really scared of cats! Teen Kagerou: Don't worry about it, I breaking Okoi's teeth. You suffered from ailurophobia since the trauma when you're born. Young Hermione: Why are you so nice to me? You're always so strict with me. You knew you're not my mother. My real mother had not been here for a long time. Teen Kagerou: It was the promise I made with your mother, it's been 6 years since I raised you. I'm your guardian, don't forget it. She then shown kunais and shurikens to consoled her. Teen Kagerou: Come on, I'll teach you even more about Kouga school's ninjutsu. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (Kagerou, was somehow my surrogate mother during my mother's absence... I lived with the Kouga clan for 6 years, but it was Kagerou who raised me often. Just after my birth, my mother go hunting the Nekomata that kidnapped my father, and entrusted me as a newborn baby to the Kouga clan that spent studies in Italy...) Back to present while Kurumu struggles to not let the evil control take over on her while asked for help. Kurumu: *panted* *panted* *panted* *panted*... I have to, not let the curse take over me... I have to, look for Hermione... She then noticed Tybalt who is alone that Kurumu had an idea in mind. Kurumu: (That's guy... He's Hermione's childhood friend? But yes, I should have an idea by taking him hostage.) Just after the DokiDoki! Cures have defeated the Mezu, they noticed Kurumu who captured Tybalt while hearing his scream. Tybalt's voice: What are you doing?! Stop! They see Kurumu who just kidnapped Tybalt, they start to beware of Kurumu and get ready to fight her. Kurumu: I'm sorry, black-haired bishounen. But, I need you as bait, you know why... So that I can attract your blonde girlfriend, if I take you hostage! Cure Ace: Stop it right now! Release him! Kurumu: These jerks... Cure Heart: Did you come to create an Ayakashi?! We will not leave you to harmed Okinawa! Kurumu: Hi hi hihi... Hahahahahaha! You're so stupid! Cure Heart: You're provoke us, bastard! Kurumu: You are pathetic as human who can not see ghosts! Cure Sword: You got a big mouth for a such spoiled brat! The DokiDoki! Cures have surrounded Kurumu who had a serious glare and keep Tybalt in hostage. Cure Diamond: Yeah! We will teach you to respect the human beings! And release Tybalt right now or you'll regret it! Later at the living room from the Okinawan village, Young Caterina who discussed with Young Abel about the seals that make them rejuvenate. Young Abel: Are you sure there is not another issue? Young Caterina: Not really, there is no other choice at the moment. It avoid you and your twin brother from using the Crusnik nanomachines for a long time. There is a pill that allows you to resume your adult appearance and so your powers, only for 10 minutes. Meanwhile with Kagerou is alone with Hermione who wore her purple kunoichi clothes, she thinks herself as she must fight alone with Kurumu following her request. Hermione stuck her back against the door and had her arms crossed. Kagerou: What's wrong, Hermione-san? Hermione did not answer and remains silent while remembering as Kurumu asked Hermione for a request. Kurumu: Will you accept this request for me, Hermione the Fire Demon? Back to present and end of the flashback with Kagerou snapping Hermione out of her remembrance. Kagerou: Hermione-san? Hermione: Teacher? Kagerou: I see that something is wrong. Hermione: Excuse me for worrying you, but I have something personal to settle. Kagerou: Don't tell me that you intended to fight alone? Hermione: You forget that I'm immortal, like a red phoenix rising from ashes. Kagerou: *surprised quietly* ... You're not a Shikigami-Fairy like any others, completely different from others... If it is, you'll be the next--- Suddenly, the sounds of din and angry voices were heard outside of the room, it's Juliet and Rosette. Juliet's voice: Enough, you're still looking for a fight! Rosette's voice: I'm going to crush you! The door of the room was unhooked and crushed Hermione from behind, which noticed Juliet and Rosette. At the silent moment in the room and later with Hermione grunts and then slapped Juliet. Hermione: You're just too dumb, Juliet! She slapped Juliet again. Hermione: Always fighting and arguing with Sister Rosette! She slapped Juliet once again. Hermione: No concept of privacy and no respect for personal space! She slapped Juliet once again. Hermione: Stoning and destruction of material! She slapped Juliet once again. Hermione: Insult with your elders and attempt to murder one of ours! She slapped Juliet once again. Hermione: You're good for spanking and re-education! Your little crime series is over! She slapped Juliet once again for the last time while Juliet felt the pain from her face. Juliet: Aaargh I'm sorry goddamn it! You slapped me a few times! Hermione: I was preparing for something serious! Juliet: Seriously what? Hermione: Decidedly, you never understand! You let yourself be carried away by your arrogance! You even sully the title of Onmyouji-Precures! That's why Moka had you strip down your Magatama Jewel! Juliet: What! You dare to say that I am a good for nothing! You're right with this bitch?! Hermione: You forget Moka, do you think you'll face her in these conditions?! Juliet: What?! Hermione: Grow a little for once! An Onmyouji-Precure must know and respect friendship values! You think that your old woman will be proud of your arrogant attitude?! Juliet: *aggressively growls* Suddenly, Cure Heart's scream was heard which noticed Hermione and Juliet. Cure Heart's voice: Aaaaaaaaah!! Juliet: *gasped* That's... Hermione: Miss Mana... I think she had a big problem. She jumped from the balcony, then at the Palmer trees like a ninja. Juliet: Hermione! Then Kagerou went to Juliet as she heard the voices. Kagerou: What's wrong? Juliet: Teacher Kouga, it's Hermione! She rushed as fast as we hear a scream! Kagerou: What? Juliet: Go warn others and quickly! She jumped from the balcony, then at the Palmer trees. At the same moment, with Tsukune and his friends have heard and noticed Hermione and Juliet who jumped at the each Palmer trees. Juliet: Hermione! Tsukune: Huh? Yukari: Something is wrong? Tsukune: Follow me! They followed Tsukune as he rushed to pursued Juliet and Hermione. At the same moment with Koumori and Kagerou rushed to warned Rosette, Meg, Esther, Seiryu, Kirin and Byakko. Koumori: Guys that's terrible! Rosette: Koumori? Kagerou: It's Hermione-san and Capulet! They heard a howl and they will rush down! Seiryu: That is to say that... Byakko: Seiryu? Seiryu: The last Holy Beast of Kyoto is around~ Haru. Genbu was the "Shikigami of Winter". At the area, it was revealed that all of the DokiDoki! Cures are defeated by Kurumu as Genbu and losing their transformation. Genbu keep Tybalt captive that tied with a rope. Then, Hermione finally appeared as Suzaku and confronted against Genbu. Suzaku: Genbu... You, did you kidnapped Lord Tybalt! Genbu: Here you are at last, Shikigami of Summer. You finally came for me~ Fuyu. Here we are finally reunited again~ Fuyu. We are the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, once Seiryu, Kirin and Byakko will coming~ Fuyu. While Suzaku and Genbu glared one each other, Juliet is coming suddenly which noticed them. Juliet: Hey you! Are you the one... who was beating Mana and the others?! Answer me! Suzaku: Juliet! Genbu: The Sun Goddess, better known as the Hungry Wolf of Capulet. Shortly after, Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Young Abel, Tsukune, Regina and friends are coming. Regina noticed at Mana and other who are defeated. Romeo: Wait! Regina: You, it's you who beaten Mana and our friends! Followed by Rosette who riding on Seiryu as her Wyvern form, Meg who riding on Kirin and thus Esther who riding on Byakko, all of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto have their auras manifested in them. Seiryu: Genbu. Byakko: Are you coming to call us~ Kisetsu? Genbu: We are finally reunited, the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. You are going to see Shikigami-Fairies fight to death~ Fuyu. Suzaku remain silent and glared coldly. Genbu: No, I don't care about those underlings. I don't need them anymore, only Suzaku that interests me~ Fuyu. Juliet: What do you mean? And release Tybalt right away! Genbu: You, I did not ask you! It was I who had asked your familiar to come to fight~ Fuyu! So shut up, all of you! Unconsciously, Leontes was present at this scene. Leontes: You traitor, you will see what you will see. Back to the confrontation with Genbu. Genbu: Oh, my true intentions...? It's fighting loyally! Suzaku: To the loyal? Genbu: So that I can free myself from this evil spell~ Fuyu! It will be our duel between youkai! Tybalt: Wait! Suzaku and Genbu: Eh? Tybalt: Listen to me, Suzaku! Don't accept this insane challenge! *turns to Genbu* And you, Genbu! You having yet rebelled against my biological father! If you fight against her, it will only serve the interests of my old man! If you want to settle that with her, put it back later! Genbu: It's impossible!! Tybalt: *gasped* Genbu: I haven't much time anymore~ Fuyu... Suddenly, the evil spell take over on Genbu that screamed her. Genbu: Aaaaaaah! Seiryu: Genbu! Tsukune: Kurumu! Once the evil curse take over on Genbu, she became a evil monster and evil personality take over on her. Genbu: So, do you still want to confront me~ Fuyu? Suzaku glared with a cold look. Genbu: Hahahaha! What's wrong, don't tell me you're scared~ Fuyu? That's exactly what a "queen bee" behaves like! The queen bees are spoiled brats, bullies, and manipulative ones! Suzaku: I'm maybe a "queen bee", but... Genbu: You know in the depths of your heart broken by loneliness, you were looking for friends you trusted in your childhood marked by fear! You're a demon to their eyes!! Suzaku gasped as her emerald green eye widened while her past resurfaced where Young Hermione sobbed, she is surrounded by people they are afraid and persecute her. Voice 1: This child is inhuman! A demon is born in the flames! Voice 2: How could such a demon have killed and burned our children?! Young Hermione: That's wrong! I'm not a demon!! Voice 3: She must never be born, if it's to lead to our loss! Voice 4: Drive out now! They being to chased her in anger while roared fiercely. End of the flashback with Suzaku become angry towards Genbu. Suzaku: I'm not a demon!! Genbu: You were one!! Cure Izanami's voice: Know your place! Suddenly, Cure Izanami jumped and kicked at Genbu's head which surprised everyone. Tsukune: Izanami! Kokoa: Sis! Cure Izanami: It is rather for me to face you, Kurumu! Genbu: You, what are you doing here? Moka: I'll save you for good! Because I am very determined to free from your evil spell! Genbu: ... Sorry, Moka. But this fight will be between me and Suzaku, but you will attend... Black Winter Ring!! She can create a circle of black ice crystals around to create a fighting arena or a ice prison. Suzaku: No! As a result, Cure Izanami, Suzaku, Kurumu and Tybalt are inside of the Black Winter Ring. While Juliet and others are outside, Juliet rushed to call them desperately while looked them inside of the ice prison. Juliet: Oh nooo! Suzaku! Tybalt! Izanami!! Genbu: Sorry, my hen! But you could do nothing but watch the death fight~ Fuyu! Juliet knocked with her tight fist at the black ice crystals to call them desperately. Juliet: Suzaku! Suzaku!! Suzakuuu!!! Genbu: You can scream as much as you can and want~ Fuyu! You can do nothing to save them! Seiryu: Blue Flower Moonlight! Only in Wyvern form, she charged and gathered the energy flow while a floral seal appears from her mouth when she spits a blue lunar blast to provoked a floral explosion. Kirin: Infinity Star! She gathered the golden energy flow while the two star-like seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like canons. Once the two canons are fully charged, she fired the two star-like blasts towards the black icy prison. Byakko: Heavy Metal Grinding! His arms grow and become muscular by taking on the metallic appearance that allows to crush and destroy everything in his path in order to destroyed the black ice crystals. Unfortunately, none of the three attacks can broken the black ice crystals. Genbu: That's useless! The Black Winter Ring cannot be broken so easily, fairly resistant to any attack~ Fuyu! Cure Izanami: Not so much that there was me here!! Genbu: What? Cure Izanami: I'm ready for anything to save you, Kurumu! Genbu: I'm Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter!! She sends an ice ring, to captured and sometimes freeze only her legs and arms to make her unable to move Cure Izanami as she gasped. Suzaku: Izanami! Genbu: Sorry but this death fight will be between me and Suzaku!! *staring at Suzaku* What do you hold the most, Suzaku?! Your life as a queen bee, or your only childhood friend?! Cure Izanami: Don't say foolish things! Suzaku: I'm sorry, but she was right~ Natsu. It was I who accepted this request to fight with her~ Natsu. You have the right to scold me and hate me like all the others who treat me like a demon in their eyes, I rubbed the handsome role instead to you... Cure Izanami remain silent and did not answer while looked at Suzaku. Suzaku: If there are no more alternatives, then... I will fight against you~ Natsu! Genbu!! Genbu: All right, look at you all~ Fuyu! It will be my last fight~ Fuyu! I couldn't tolerate any intrusion~ Fuyu! I'll slaughter anyone who tries to approach~ Fuyu!! At Yomi with Leontes who smiled viciously and sit at the throne. Leontes: Very well, Shikigami of Winter... Take advantage of this ultimate confrontation. And above all, have no regrets. Because I can kill you after if you survive despite your defeat! Outside from the black icy prison while Raijin who flying in the air as she attended this death fight between Genbu and Suzaku, everyone from outside are attended with anguish, Tybalt and Cure Izanami are afraid and worry. Genbu is already to activate the Fluid Water, she had has Succubus wings and tail are now composed with water, her long claws can turned into water whips. Suzaku rushed towards Genbu while roared and their Supernatural Elements manifested in them. Suzaku and Genbu: WAAAAAAAH!! Intermission. Hermione and Suzaku appeared in the first eyecatch while Kurumu and Genbu appeared in the second eyecatch. While Suzaku rushed to attacked Genbu, she used the Phoenix Bombs. Suzaku: Phoenix Bomb! She throw the bombs to explode Genbu. Then she launched Flaming Art: Crimson Flame. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn Genbu. However, Genbu's body can decompose into water to melt into the surface of the ground before reappearing to attack which shocked Suzaku. Then Genbu used her Aquatic Alchemy: Imperial Water Gun to counter this attack. Genbu: Aquatic Alchemy: Imperial Water Gun! She launched a water cannon from her mouth to pierce Suzaku next to the right neck, while blood is gushed and stained at the wall of black ice crystals. Suzaku: Kyaaaa! Tybalt: Suzaku! Genbu: At first glance, this power looked like ice~ Fuyu. But my Supernatural Element is actually water, although I symbolize the winter season. About of the Fluid Water, I can melting my body into water and attacking. Cure Izanami: (This is bad! Genbu was far too powerful as her Supernatural Element is water, Suzaku has a very big disadvantage as her Supernatural Element is fire.) While Juliet tries to broken the wall of black ice crystals with all her might by banged herself, she grunts and groans. Juliet: Uuh! Aarh! Gh! Uugh! However, Romeo grabs at Juliet's wrist in order to stop her, which noticed Juliet. Juliet: Romeo! Romeo: It's useless! We can do nothing for now! Juliet: Perhaps! But she is badly hurt! Romeo: This fight only concern Genbu and Suzaku! You didn't hear anything she said! Raijin: (Water has a huge advantage over the fire~ Rakurai.) Return inside of the black ice crystal prison with the battle between Genbu who defends herself against Suzaku who rushed to attacked, and gabbed at her black shell. But Genbu's body decompose into water to melt into the surface of the ground in order to escaped from Suzaku's clutches, before reappearing. Genbu: Do you think you deserve to have friends~ Fuyu? You know deep down that becoming a friend with humans will only come back to find you alone~ Fuyu! Some memories resurface in Suzaku's mind during Hermione's sad childhood where everyone are afraid and persecuted her. Another remembrance where Young Hermione is still alone and abandoned, while she reaches out to the person who turns the back and who abandons her, Young Hermione was crying. Genbu: *as voiceoevers* (No one loves you! No one accepts you! No one wants you! No one will help you! No one will save you!) Back to present as Genbu use her claws as a water whip from her tail to whipped Suzaku and repulsed her away, with several whiplashes on her body. Genbu: Everyone's scared of you! She whipped Suzaku with her water whip once again. Genbu: Everyone's chasing you! She whipped Suzaku with her water whip once again. Genbu: Everyone's ungrateful to you! She whipped Suzaku with her water whip once again. Genbu: Everyone's abandons you! She whipped Suzaku with her water whip once again. Genbu: Everyone's bully you!! She whipped Suzaku with her water whip once again, for the last time that send at the wall of the black ice crystals. Tybalt: Suzaku! While Suzaku glared with the pain she felt, some memories resurface in Suzaku's mind where Young Hermione has much suffered as the people have persecuted her with her parents. Genbu: *as voiceovers* (Locked up like an uncontrollable wild animal in our world... These humans who willingly substitute for justice when it comes to bumping the monster they have believe to see!) Then other memories where a Mezu has destroyed the village while her parents are afraid but thinking to fight while Young Hermione protests and cries. Genbu: *as voiceovers* (But demand your sacrifice at the slightest fall!) Back to present after end of the flashback. Suzaku: Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy, the shurikens grows from her wings after use. Genbu: Steam Eruption! She first releases steam from the four smoke poles that became red, then she launched boiling water from the mouth towards the Burning Shurikens for neutralized and thus Suzaku. Suzaku: Aaah! Genbu: Philosopher's Stone! She created the four black seals and turned into a water prison that locked and weakened Suzaku, then her turtle shell turns into a red crystal that releases steam from the four smoke poles, she launched a ice blast towards Suzaku, which transformed into a red icy crystal and has been destroyed, before send her at the ground. Suzaku: Aaaaaah!! Juliet: Nooo!! Suzaku, I'm coming! She tried to intervene but to no avail while knocked at the black ice crystals with her own body, but Suzaku gets up with difficulty while saying at Juliet seriously. Suzaku: Don't, Juliet! If you dare to help... I never forgive you, Julieeett!!! Juliet: *gasped* Suzaku: Are you still whining like an orphan wolf cub~ Natsu?! Are you still thinking about getting your revenge of your dead old woman~ Natsu?! Don't you trust me~ Natsu?! You're even stupider than I was before~ Natsu!! Juliet: ... I'm sorry, Suzaku. At the same moment with Genbu smirked while went to Suzaku, she stepped at the makibishis. Genbu then consulted her left foot covered by the makibishis, she was taken by the fire and burned. Genbu: Uwaaaaah that burn! You little... Suzaku: This is the Scarlet Makibishi! I dropped the scarlet fire makibishis on the ground against my target's feet~ Natsu! The wounded target was then taken by the fire and burned! Once the fire that burned Genbu are extinguished as she take off these makibishis from her left foot, she was very impressed. Genbu: Aarh very smarts... Cure Izanami: Decidedly, she is not just anyone. The summer is very warmer unlike the winter that's colder. Suzaku: Hey, Genbu! What would you say to take our hybrid-forms, it will be rather fun~ Natsu! Genbu: Why? Suzaku: It reminds a cartoon with the monsters who fight, but much more violent with blood shown~ Natsu! Genbu: Why not, it's a good idea~ Fuyu. Both Shikigami-Fairies have draw the pentagrams, which transformed into their hybrid-forms. Kurumu: It must be said that you have acquired a lot of maturity, for a queen bee. Outside from the black ice crystals with Raijin is still flying in the air, remain serious. Raijin: (Yes, Hermione-san becomes more mature than before~ Rakurai... She can also control her Inner Flames through this bell bracelet that I gave her. But it's not over yet, the worst is yet to come.) Mizore: Kurumu... Please, come back to us... Back to the confrontation between Hermione and Kurumu. Hermione: I'll be able to free you from this evil spell, faith in Hermione De Borromeo! Right, Izanami? She stares at her bell bracelet that rings, attached on her right wrist given by Kagerou as the vision from her was shown briefly. Hermione: (Teacher...) Both girls are rushed to attacked one each other, Kurumu slashed Hermione with her simple hand made up of elongated nails, but nothing is happened as Hermione avoid quickly from the sudden attack. Then landed quietly while glared coldly. Suddenly, Hermione's purple ninja clothes have fallen into tatters and the skin of her half-naked body was lacerated while the blood spurted and stained everywhere, which shocked Hermione. Everyone outside are very shocked from the surprise attack from Kurumu. Kurumu: Know that you're not as invincible as that! I'll be able to tear your damn guts! Hermione touched her bloodied body and then looked at her hand stained with blood, then glared at Kurumu coldly. Hermione: You've soiled my Immortal Blood flowed in my veins, the one who drinks her immortal blood received immortality that will prevent to be grow old, sickness and curing wounds, the receiver will have eternal life. At Yomi with Leontes who just learned the secret of the Immortal Blood. Leontes: (The Immortal Blood, I need this blood! That's why I'll become invincible!) Back to the confrontation, Hermione attaches her purple scarf to cover her bloody chest and back while the Inner Flames activated in order to healed her wounds for 5 minutes. Kurumu: And you're wearing no bra, besides! Are you flat-chested? Hermione: I've A-cups, dumbass! What's about of your F-cups, boobie Succubus?! She unsheathed her Natsudori from the sheath to attacked Kurumu, she avoid from many blade slashes, before to punched nearly Hermione's nose. Hermione: (She'll crush my nose!) She squeezed Kurumu's big breasts firmly in order to destabilize her, Kurumu gasped while blushed. Then, Hermione knocked at Kurumu's nose with her head that send her flying, she then landed but still stands up and placed her both hands on her crushed nose as she felt the pain. Kurumu: Waaaaaah yooooouuu!!! Hermione: It really hurts, huh! Kurumu: Let me laugh, you little rat! It was revealed that Hermione had also stolen Kurumu's panty at the same moment of the blow. Hermione: No, let me laugh, you little rat! Kurumu: My panty! You little shitty brat! Hermione: Never say insults to the queen bee! Kurumu: You can do it all you want, but it does not last long this time! She pulled back and went to Tybalt which noticed Cure Izanami. Cure Izanami: Look out! But too late, Kurumu impales Tybalt with a water spear, at his torso which shocked Hermione. Hermione: L-Lord Tybalt! Kurumu: And here you go, your only friend was no more. Hermione held out her hand trembling and had a shocked expression. Hermione: L... L-Lord... Tybalt... Kurumu: Hahahahaha! Now you have lost all reason to live! But even dead, you'll always be reborn! You can kill me as much as you want but life doesn't make any sense now!! Hahahahaha!! Hermione: Grrrraaaaaaah!! Suddenly, Hermione activate her Inner Flames partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also around of her wrists and ankles. Her wounds are now healed after 5 minutes have passed thanks of her Inner Flames. Kurumu: *surprised and widened* But, what is happening to you? Hermione: *death glare* To punish you for harming the one I loved! Her amethyst purple eyes turned into emerald green. Kurumu rushed to attacking the berserk Hermione with her Water Supernatural Element, but she repulsed Kurumu to the ground with her fiery palm which gasped her. Hermione: *death glare and anger expression* That pain you're inflicting on me, is nothing compared to everything I went suffering as a child! This is not with your Water Supernatural Element, that can killing me!! Kurumu: *shocked* Whaaat?! *death glare* Don't underestimate my Water Supernatural Element...! Hermione: *prepare to attack by creating a fiery fist* ... I'll make you taste the love and friendship of your friends, who are waiting for you on other side. You regret for hurting on my beloved Tybalt. Kurumu: *rushed and attacking* Don't kidding me!! Hermione rushed unconsciously towards Kurumu while punched at her face, then breaking the Black Winter Ring that retain Cure Izanami was now released, and thus punched at Kurumu and smashed at the black ice crystals was now broken. The DokiDoki! Cures have regained consciousness and are very surprised. Yukari: It's amazing! She had liberated all her power! Cure Izanami: Phantom Beast Chain! These chains serve to capture the target, then aspire and recover the vital energy and sometime blood from Kurumu. Hermione: Blazing Kunai! Burning Shuriken! The kunais and shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens and fire kunais to target Kurumu, the shurikens and kunais grows from her wings after use. Cure Izanami: Absolute Destruction! She focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at her opponent. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage. Just after the attacks, Kurumu still stands up yet weakened. Kurumu: You really impress me, I've to believe that I really admire you... Hermione: What does friendship represent for you? Kurumu: Friendship? Hermione: Friendship is a symbol of affection and sympathy. When two people become real friends, they will always be together and never separates. Friendship can also turn into sincere love if they feel a deep affection for each other. But it happens that friendship turns into fierce rivalry by betrayal and jealousy, I've already been betrayed by a person who was dear to me. Kurumu: But wait don't tell me you... Hermione: ... If you want to really earn my respect and friendship... Kill me... Kurumu: What? Everyone are shocked about Hermione's incitement to kill her. Tsukune: That's insane! Mizore: Don't, Kurumu! Yukari: Stop it! Juliet: Hermione! Hermione: In our life, friendship is stronger than loneliness. But yet, you're always on evil side. But if you prove that I am your friend, you must kill me! Kurumu: T-To kill you...? She was prepared to kill Hermione while pointed her finger and formed a water ball that charged. But her arm trembled as she was torn between the side of evil and the friendship she had for Hermione. Hermione: Even if I die, I always reborn. And I'll come back to fight again until you're free of this evil spell. Tsukune: Kurumuuuu!! Suddenly, the flashback shown in Kurumu's mind with Inner Moka out and take place from Outer Moka, Kurumu becomes frightened. Inner Moka deciding to put Kurumu in her place by kicking her through the trees. Kurumu apologizes. However, Inner Moka doesn't want to take any chances, deciding to remove Kurumu's wings and tail. Terrified, Kurumu begs Inner Moka to spare. However, Tsukune gets in front of Inner Moka, telling her that Kurumu wasn't doing this to be mean and that she seems to be a nice person, deep down. Kurumu bawls in frightened relief. End of the flashback, with Kurumu is about to kill Hermione from her request, She finally shoot her which shocked everyone. However after the silent moment, it was revealed that the water shoot is missed and Hermione is still stands up, only her right face was lacerated and blood flows on her face. Kurumu has taken a horrible pain and embraces herself as the evil aura has dissipated and freed herself. Kurumu: Aaaaaaaahhh!! Mizore: Kurumu!! The evil aura have disappeared and Kurumu is back to normal, she breathes heavily. Mizore: Kurumu, she's... Kurumu: ... Thank you for releasing me from this evil sent by the Guardians of Yomi. After being taken under their control, my memory was sealed to make me their puppet. It often happened to me that I beat so as not to be carried away by darkness, but Leontes had controlled me. Leontes' voice: Never! I never forgive you for this betrayal, Shikigami of Winter!! Everyone turned their heads and noticed Leontes in angry. Kurumu: Leontes! Leontes: You will pay me! You betrayed me and all the Guardians of Yomi!! Never, do you hear me!! Never!!! He was about to attacked Kurumu in order to kill her, but Cure Izanami launched her Absolute Destruction to Leontes and project him away which forced to retreated, his voice was heard for the last time. Leontes' voice: I'll remember it!! Onmyouji-Precures!! Hermione carry the wounded or nearly dead Tybalt in her arms and used her Phoenix Feather and poured her Healing Tears in order to bring him back to life. Tybalt was treated for this injury, but as Hermione was weakened by her lifted vital energy, she fell into a coma. Tybalt: Are you okay? Just after the DokiDoki! Cures and Cure Izanami have disabled their transformations, Moka went at Kurumu. Moka: If you are freed from this curse, you no longer be a Succubus but now a Shikigami-Fairy? Kurumu: I would still be a Succubus, even if I'm a Shikigami-Fairy. I am, the only one not to be reincarnated like all the others to those who become Shikigami-Fairies. Koumori: Moka, it's time to seal the deal with Kurumu to make her your familiar. Moka use her Summoning Smartphone for start the ceremony of the contract. Moka begins draws a kanji "水" (Mizu) on the screen of her Summoning Smartphone, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under from Suzaku, Juliet used her narratives during the ceremony of the contract. Moka: ... Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter... You becoming my familiar! Me, Moka. The pact is sealed, bonded by blood! Death! Gentleness! Water! Winter! North! She drawing a pentagram on the screen, the seals are disappeared and the ceremony of the contract is over. Tsukune and his friends are happy and full of relief now that Kurumu has returned to normal. Yukari: Kurumu! Kokoa: Kurumu! Sis! They went quickly at Kurumu happily, but Kurumu rushed at Tsukune suddenly and instead while seduced Tsukune by repeatedly rubbing her breasts against him while crying in relief, which annoyed Moka. Kurumu: Waaaaaah Tsukuneeeee!! How happy I am to meet you!! Moka: Kurumu, bastard!! To say that I have just saved you, and that's how you thank me?! Esther: Now that the five Holy Beasts of Kyoto are reunited, I wonder that destiny that reserves them. And what are their roles? Juliet: *glared seriously* (Moka Akashiya, I swear I'll be able to recover my Magatama Jewel... I proved you that I'm worthy to wear the title of Onmyouji-Precures... I will defeat you!!) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: How so? There was a tournament here? Tsukune: Yes. There was Moka waiting for you there. Juliet: Perfect! I will be able to finish with Moka! Tsukune: But I must warn you that Moka was very powerful and dangerous. His attacks can kill you in one shot! Juliet: What am I going to do, Tsukune? Tsukune: You have to dodge, that's the only thing you need to avoid sudden death. Moka: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. Recovered the Magatama Jewel! A Hanyou and a Vampire! Juliet: It's time to finish, I'll be able to recover the Magatama Jewel! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga